Hell of a hangover
by Sabaine
Summary: Remember when you got drunk with that friend? The one that knows all your little geeky crushes and weird habits? The one that you always get into the worst messes and create the best memories? Well, she and I got drunk... And sucked into a video game. This story is how we dragged each other through it. Kicking and screaming.


**Whoo! AshtheCreature and I have started a fanfic together. You should totally go check out her stuff. She's awesome. Well here it is. Ash begins writing, then it's me. Whenever there's … means it's switching person.**

Chapter 1 – It begins...

Rosie unlocks the door to our shared accommodation and we stumble inside laughing."Did you see his face?" She asks through laughter while going into her room, no doubt to get dried from the rain.

"How could I see his face? I was under the pool table." I laugh, closing the front door and heading to my own room to get changed. It's a Friday night and we have just staggered back from the local bar. The 'God of Thunder,' not your average, ordinary pub that plays oldie songs; but an old style pub full of bikers and wanna' be rock stars. After towelling my hair dry as best as I can, I get changed into my pyjamas, a plain black t shirt and baggy trousers. I walk into the living room where Rosie was switching the games console and tv on. She has her wet hair up in a towel and is wearing her onesie and fluffy slippers, one a dragon the other a wolf both with bobbly eyes.

"You are so going to have a hangover in the morning. You're completely drunk" She giggled, totally smashed herself.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just... Light headed" I say and flop onto the nearby chair with a huge grin.

"Ash. You were lining up your cue to take your shot, as you were sliding along the side of the pool table in that dramatic slow motion, until you came to the corner and just dropped off - with a satisfying thud I might add.'' She cackled at me, 'you just layed there for five minutes until I picked you up." Rosie just grins and sits on the back of the sofa.

"They should get heaters for their floor, it was cold." I chuckle and sit up to see Flemeth in her dragon form burst out of the EA logo and breathe fire. With the surround sound it sounds almost real. I get up and join Rosie on the back of the sofa and watch her playing a loaded game playing as Garret Hawke. The weather outside is thundering and lightning. It's the first storm for a while it was unexpected, the weather was suppose to be sunny until late next week.

"I call a drinking game, whenever Carver complains, Anders moans or Isabella makes a dirty reference we drink." Rosie suggests.

"Good plan" I jump off the sofa almost loosing my balance and go and get two litre bottles of alcohol and two glasses, I put them on a side table each and filled our glasses up before joining Rosie on the back of the sofa again. Rosie had paused the game and we were just singing the drunk dwarf's song from Tapsters, in Origins. When a bright flash light up outside as a bolt of lightning hit our aerial knocking out our lights we fall backwards off the sofa and I fall on top of Rosie. But that's when I feel a gust of wind and I open my eyes. It's daylight and I'm in the middle of a dirty street with a few people around. My mind is fuzzy but I remember bits of what happened, then it suddenly dawns on me. I've been sucked into the game.

"Get the hell off of me" I hear a female voice say underneath me. I get up as quickly as possible, the person I landed on wasn't Rosie, it was Isabella.

...

Oh god, when I get drunk, I get drunk. I moan and try to move. Fucking hell I hurt. That's the last time I go drinking with Ash. I don't know how she convinces me. I really don't. A breeze passes over my face.

''Ash! You left the bloody window open again!'' I shout out wincing at my own voice. ''Ash! Ashley?!'' Oh for fucks sake, she's dead to the world. I sigh and actually open my eyes. God that light is bright. Did she leave the fucking light on as well?! I try to move but I hurt far too much. My eyes adjust and I see clouds. My brain registers this, but I don't quite, not until I look down. And further on down.

I'm in a fucking tree!

I scream obviously. This has gone too far! ''ASHLEY!'' I howl at the top of my voice. My head is pounding, oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I look around, I'm tangled in the branches, it seems quite secure. There aren't a lot of leaves and I can see mountains and the sea. Where the hell am I? This is ridiculous. I breathe in heavily risking my stomach revolting against me. My towel has fallen out my hair and is hanging in a few branches below. Wait. If that's my towel... I was at home playing Dragon Age 2 with Ash, I couldn't have gotten that pissed that I don't remember what happened.

The tree creaks worryingly. I'm too hungover for this shit. I can hear people walking up the thin trail that my tree, (yeah that's right it's my tree now) my tree is next to. I shout out. I'm pretty high up. There's no way I'm getting down without help. I see them come over the hill. Fuck me, they're dressed in the weirdest shit ever. Did we crash a cosplay or something? They surround the bottom of my tree.

''Hi guys, can I get a hand?'' I ask shouting down. They begin laughing at me, yeah I get it. It's funny. I'm in my onesie and wearing fluffy slippers. Ha, ha. Hilarious. But seriously. Get me down.

''Lady? How did you get up there?'' One of them shouts up.

''You tell me,'' I mutter. Then I see one take out a pair of cuffs and a thick looking chain. What the fuck? Are they actually going to try something? I don't think so. I see one grab his crotch, the others laugh and chortle. Yeah that's it arse-holes. Laugh it up. Because you have to come up to get me. And I'm armed, with a... uh, a slipper. Yeah, fear me. That and I'm hungover. Oh yeah, you've picked the wrong day to piss me off.

…

The pirate stands up cursing and shouting. "Ow. That hurt. Didn't think I was going to land a whore. That's a new one," I say rubbing my neck I'm definitely hungover, my head is pounding.

"First you attack me and then you insult me, you'll pay for that."

She draws her blades and starts swinging them at me. I jump backwards fast almost loosing my balance."Woah! Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't attacking you... I just... fell. on you." I run behind a stall and she throws one of her daggers at me embedding itself in the stall post.

"You bitch" she shouts clearly irritated that she missed. I jump over the stall and roll once before standing up and facing the duellist.

"And I apologise for calling you a whore."

She swings her blade at me but I grab her wrist and stop her arm, inches from my chest. I bat the dagger from her grip and she punches me in the ribs with her free hand. I stumble backwards and she gets a few more punches to my ribs before punching my face. I swing my fist at her and punch her in the face. Suddenly guards surround us and we get pulled away from each other. With possibly a broken rib or two from her vicious punches and the both of us with bust lips, we struggle against the guards to get more of each other.

"Harlot!" I shout at her.

"Slattern" she throws back.

"You can't say anything Isabella!"

She stills out of confusion that I know her name."Take them to the cells." We get dragged down the streets and up the many steps to High town when Aveline stops us.

"What have you done now?"

"This bitch attacked me then called me a harlot" she says wriggling.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, partly. But I didn't attack her, I fell on her, made a joke and she took it the wrong way and then 'she' started attacking 'me'"

"How about? 'It's a good story actually, there's this flash, then this young woman drops out the sky and lands arse first on the pirate queen, who subsequently gets her imaginary knickers in a twist and tries to defeat the lass, and gets them both arrested in the process. A true fairy tale classic" Varric says walking up behind us.

''One for the grandchildren'' Aveline replies sarcastically "release them. They're harmless." The guards let us go and walk away. "Go on. Back to whatever you were doing. BEFORE the fighting."

"Where do I go?"

"Home" Aveline says looking confused.

"I don't have a home." I say.

"I'll sort you out" Varric says with a smile.

**Well there we are. We hope you liked it! Please review and let us know!**


End file.
